juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Juventusu Turyn
Juventus Turyn jest włoskim klubem piłkarskim mającym swoją siedzibę w Turynie. Jego historia obejmuje ponad 110 lat. Klub został założony w 1897 roku, stał się najbardziej utytułowanym klubem we Włoszech i jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych w Europie. Historia Pierwsze lata thumb|left|Eugenio Canfari - pierwszy prezes Juventusu Turyn W 1896 roku, uczniowie z gimnazujum Massimo D'Azeglio w Turynie, po szkole poświęcali swój wolny czas grając w piłkę nożną. Klub został założony 1 listopada 1897 przez grupę uczniów z gimnazjum Massimo D'Azeglio w Turynie. Uczniowie zakładający klub byli w wieku do 14 do 17 lat, http://www.magicajuventus.com/Storia_Juventus.html History of Juventus gdy wpadł im do głów pomysł utworzenia klubu. Działo się to na ławce w parku Corso Re Umberto. Z początku istnienia klubu zachowało się bardzo niewiele dokumentów, włoskie gazety nie poświęcały miejsca temu wydarzeniu. Jeden z założycieli klubu Enrico Canfari napisał w 1914 roku dokument opisujący założenie klubu. Na początku założyciele nie mogli wybrać nazwy dla nowo powstałego klubu. Propozycji było kilka: Societa` Via Fori, Societa` Sportiva Massimo D' Azeglio i Sport Club Juventus, wybrano ostatnią propozycję na drodze głosowania. http://www.magicajuventus.com/Storia_Juventus.html History of Juventus. Do założenia klubu przyczynili się:http://spazioinwind.libero.it/solegemello/juve.html La Vecchia Signora...In Bianconero thumb|left|Pierwsza siedziba Juve - sklep z rowerami przy ulicy Re Umberto 42 thumb|Drużyna Juventusu w 1898 roku Pierwszy w historii prezesem został Eugenio Canfari (brat Enrico), klub grał wówczas na stadionie Piazza d'Armi. W 1898 roku do klubu przyłączali się kolejni młodzi piłkarze. W tym samym roku rozpoczęły się pierwsze w historii rozgrywki o mistrzostwo Włoch. Juventus nie brał w nich udziału. W pierwszych latach istnienia klubu piłkarze Juve rozgrywali swoje mecze w parkach m.in. w Parco del Valentino i Parco Cittadella. Od 1898 roku Juventus przeniósł się na Piazza d'Armi. Przed przystąpieniem do mistrzostw Włoch grał sparingi z Alessandria, Inter Mediolanem. 1900—1909 right|250px|thumb|Drużyna w 1903 roku Juventus zadebiutował w mistrzostwach Włoch 11 marca 1900 w meczu przeciwko FCB Torinese. W tym samym roku piłkarze Starej Damy zdobyli swoje pierwsze trofeum — Puchar Ministra Spraw Wewnętrznych. Kolejne mistrzostwa Włoch Juventus rozpoczął od mocnego uderzenia — wygrał u siebie z Gimnastica Torino 5-0. W meczu półfinałowym, niestety przegrał 3-2 z AC Milanem i pożegnał się z rozgrywkami. W 1902 roku prezydentem klubu był Carlo Favale. Sprowadził on do klubu kilku dobrych piłkarzy. W tym samym roku piłkarze Starej Samy doszli do finału mistrzostw Włoch. W drodze do finału pokonali m.in AC Milan, zespół, który pokonał drużynę Juve w półfinale mistrzostw Włoch w poprzednim sezonie. W finale lepszą drużyną okazała się jednak Genoa CFC, która pokonała Juventus 3-0. Jesienią 1902 roku Juventus przystąpił do rozgrywek Pucharu Turynu. W półfinale Juve rozbiło Audache 6-0. 2 listopada 1902 roku w finale Juventus pokonał Inter Mediolan, i zdobył Puchar Miasta Turynu. W 1903 roku Juventus poprosił jednego ze członków zespołu, Anglika Johna Savage'a, aby sprowadził nowe stroje. John Savage znał w Anglii przyjaciela, który był kibicem Notts County, więc wysłał do Turynu czarno-białe stroje (stroje Notts County). Tak nastąpiła zmiana strojów z różowych na czarno-białe. Stroje czarno-białe oznaczały: prostotę, surowość, agresywność i przede wszystkim siłę. W tym samym roku Juventus przeniósł swoją siedzibę na ulicę Via Pastrengo. W 1904 roku Juventus wynajął stadion Velodromo Umberto I. W tym samym roku do klubu przyszedł pierwszy obcokrajowiec Walter J. Streule ze Swajcarii. Juve zakończyło mistrzostwa Włoch na drugim miejscu, przegrywając w finale z Genuą CFC 1-0. thumb|Juventus Turyn w sezonie 1905. Na zdjęciu stoją do lewej: Armano I, Durante, Mazzia, Walty, Goccione, Diment, Barberis, Varetti, Forlano, Squair e Donna W 1905 roku prezydentem klubu został Alfred Dick (właściciel fabryki włókienniczej). Alfred Dick wzmocnił zespół, sprowadził do klubu Szkota Jack'a Dimenta, Anglika James'a Squair'a i Szwajcara Paula Arnolda Walty. W tym samym roku klub zmienił siedzibę - przeniósł się na ulicę Via Donati, 1. W sezonie 1905 zmieniła się formuła mistrzostw Włoch. Mistrzostwa zostały podzielone na eliminację i rundę finałową. Drużyny zostały podzielone na trzy grupy: Piemont, Lombardia i Liguria. W rundzie finałowej walczyli zwycięzcy każdej z tych grup. W eliminacjach Juventus pokonał w obu meczach FC Torinese 3-0. W rundzie finałowej odniósł dwa remisy i dwa zwycięstwa. To wystarczyło. Juventus zdobył po raz pierwszy w historii klubu scudetto. Sezon 1906 Juventus rozpoczął zwycięstwem w Pucharze Luigi Bozino, gdzie wygrał z AC Milanem 2-1. W mistrzostwach Włoch, Juventus zajął drugie miejsce w rundzie finałowej. W barażach z AC Milanem pierwszy mecz bezbramkowo zremisował, a w rewanżu przegrał 2-0. Juventus został po raz trzeci wicemistrzem Włoch. W 1906 klub opuścił Alfred Dick i założył AC Torino - odwiecznego rywala Juve. Głównym sponsor klubu odszedł i Juventus musiał zrezygnować z wynajmu Velodromo Umberto I. W sezonie 1907 Juventus Turyn musiał uporać się z problemami finansowymi. W 1907 roku nie dostał się do rundy finałowej mistrzostw Włoch. Przegrał w eliminacjach z Torino Calcio. W tym samym sezonie nowym prezydentem został Carlo Vittorio Varetti. W latach 1908 i 1909 Juventus zdobył Campionati Federali F.I.F. 1910—1919 thumb|[[Giuseppe Hess]] W sezonie 1909/10 drużyna z Turynu zajęła 3 miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. Miejsce pierwsze i drugie przypadło odpowiednio Interowi Mediolan i Pro Vercelli. W kolejnym sezonie Juventus nie błyszczał - zajął ostatnie miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch i został zdegradowany do Serie B, a potem przywrócony po zamieszaniu z przepisami, które anulowały wszystkie degradacje. W kolejnych mistrzostwach Juventus zajął 8 miejsce (na 10 możliwych). W sezonie 1912/13 Juve zagrało fatalnie. W dziesięciu meczach zdobył zaledwie 3 punkty i zajął ostatnie miejsce w grupie. W 1913 roku prezydentem został Giuseppe Hess. Po objęciu tego stanowiska rozpoczął reformy w klubie co przełożyło się na zajęcie drugiego miejsca w grupie kwalifikacyjnej mistrzostw Włoch. W rundzie finałowej swojego regionu Juventus zajął czwarte miejsce na 6 drużyn. Kolejne mistrzostwa Włoch nie zostały dokończone z powodu I wojny światowej. Zawodnicy Juventusu również walczyli na wojnie. Łącznie około 170 osób związanych z klubem walczyło na wojnie. 10 czerwca 1915 po raz pierwszy ukazał się miesięcznik Hurrà Juventus. 26 grudnia 1915 roku ukazał się artykuł zabitych Enrico Canfari i Eugenio Canfari, poległych w trzeciej bitwie pod Isonzo. Gracze Juventusu, którzy nie brali udziału w wojnie wzięli udział w mistrzostwach wojennych, gdzie zajęli pierwsze miejsce w regionie Piemoncie. W walce o to trofeum pokonali Torino Calcio i US Torinese. 1920—1930 thumb|[[Jenő Károly]] thumb|left|[[Ferenc Hirzer]] W pierwszych powojennych mistrzostwach Włoch Juventus doszedł do grupy finałowej. W grupie finałowej zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywając tylko z Interem Mediolan. W tym czasie w klubie grali m.in. Giovanni Giacone (na bramce), Osvaldo Novo (na obronie), Antonio Bruna (na obronie). W 1918 roku nowym prezydentem klubu został Corrado Corradini, który napisał dla klubu hymn, który obowiązywał do lat sześćdziesiątych. W sezonie 1920/21 Juventus nie grał już tak dobrze. W kwalifikacjach do mistrzostw Włoch zajął zaledwie czwarte miejsce. 19 października 1922 roku miało miejsce otwarcie Stadio di Corso Marsiglia. Jak na tamte czasy stadion był bardzo dobrze wyposażony - posiadał własne oświetlenie. Pierwszym meczem Juve na tym stadionie był mecz z Modeną, wygrany przez piłkarzy Starej Damy 4-0. W 1923 roku nowym prezydentem został Edoardo Agnelli, syn założyciela Fiata. Mistrzostwa Włoch 1922/1923 piłkarze Juve zakończyli na 5 miejscu w kwalifikacjach. W sezonie 1923/24 drużyny walczące o mistrzostwo Włoch zostały podzielone na dwie grupy: Włochy północne i Włochy południowe. Juventus w tym sezonie zajął 5 miejsce w kwalifikacjach. W tym samym roku zadebiutował na bramce Gianpiero Combi. Do klubu za 2500 lirów przyszedł również pierwszy trener Jenő Károly. W następnym roku do klubu przyszedł Węgier József Viola. W mistrzostwach Włoch było już lepiej. Juventus zajął drugie miejsce w kwalifikacjach. Niestety w tym czasie zmarł Giuseppe Monticone. thumb|Juventus Turyn w sezonie 1926/26 Sezon 1925/26 był bardzo udany. Juventus zdobył drugie w historii scudetto. Najlepszym zawodnikiem Juve był Ferenc Hirzer. W kolejnym sezonie (1926/27) Juventus zakończył sezon na 3 miejscu. Pierwsze miejsce Torino Calcio, a drugie Bologna. Juventus wziął również udział w pierwszych rozgrywkach o Puchar Włoch. Zakończył rozgrywki w ćwierćfinale. left|thumb|Rosetta-Combi-Caligaris W 1928 roku do władzy we Włoszech doszli faszyści, kierowani przez Benito Mussoliniego. Mussolini zakazał gry w klubach zagranicznym zawodnikom. Z klubu musiał odejść József Viola. Przez ten nakaz Juventus zajął 3 miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. W sezonie 1928/29 Juventus zajął drugie miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. Na miejsce Józsefa Violi przyszedł Raimundo Orsi. W tym sezonie grała najlepsza linia obrony w historii: Umberto Caligaris, Gianpiero Combi i Virginio Rosetta. Mistrzostwa Włoch 1928/29 były ostatnimi rozgrywanymi według starego systemu rozgrywek. W mistrzostwach Włoch Juventus zdobył 76 bramek i zajął drugie miejsce. W tym samym sezonie Juventus po raz pierwszy wystąpił w Pucharze Mitropa, gdzie doszedł do ćwierćfinałów. 1930—1950 thumb|[[Renato Cesarini|left]] Na początku lat 30, we włoskich klubach, nie mogli występować zagraniczni piłkarze. Kluby poszukiwały luk w przepisach. Juventus wpadł na pomysł aby sprowadzić do klubu oriundi czyli dzieci Włochów, którzy wyemigrowali do Ameryki w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. Piłkarze tacy mieli szansę uzyskać włoski paszport i występować w Reprezentacji Włoch. Pierwszym oriundi w Juventusie był Raimundo Orsi, który dołączył do klubu w latach dwudziestych. Kolejnymi piłkarzami byli Renato Cesarini i Luis Monti. thumb|[[Felice Borel]] W pierwszych rozgrywkach Serie A Juventus zajął 3 miejsce pod wodzą George Aitkena. Latem do klubu przyszedł nowy trener Carlo Carcano, który wraz z Edoardo Agnelli otworzyli jedną z najbardziej udanych kart historii Juve. Juventus był niepokonany przez pięć sezonów (1930/31-1934/35) w Serie A. Piłkarze Juve zagrali również pięć razy z rzędu w rozgrywkach Pucharu Mitropa. W Reprezentacji Włoch piłkarze Juventusu stanowili większość w czasie MŚ-1934. Okres ten w historii klubu zwany jest również złotym pięcioleciem. Stara Dama grała wówczas systemem 2-3-2-3. 14 lipca 1935 w wypadku lotniczym zginął Edoardo Agnelli. Śmierć Edoardo Agnelli i odejście trenera Carlo Carcano przełożyły się na 5 miejsce w Serie A. Pod koniec lat 30. Juventus grał lepiej. W sezonie 1937/38 zdobył Puchar Włoch, pokonując dwukrotnie w finale Torino Calcio 3-2 i 2-1. W 1943 roku Juventus musiał zmienić nazwę na Juve Cistalia, jednak w 1946 roku powrócono do dawnej nazwy. W yum samym roku piłkarze zajęli 3 miejsce w Serie A.W roku 1947 prezydenturę objął Giovanni Agnelli. A w klubie grały takie sławy jak Carlo Paro i dwójka Duńczyków - John Hansen (pierwotnie miał występować w Torino) i Praest. Jednak najwięcej występów zaliczył Giampiero Boniperti (664 mecze dla Juve w tym 444 w Serie A). W 15 sezonach zdobył dla Juve 177 bramek; w Serie A Juventus zajął drugie miejsce. W 1948 roku Juve zajęło trzecie miejsce w Serie A i czwarte w 1949 roku. 1950—1970 Pierwszy powojenny sukces drużyny Juve to scudetto w sezonie 1949/50. Drużynę do zwycięstwa poprowadził angielski trener Jesse Carver. W następnym sezonie Juventus zakończył rywalizację w Serie A na 3 miejscu. W sezonie 1951/52 drużynę prowadził György Sárosi. W klubie grali wówczas tacy zawodnicy jak: John Hansen, Karl Aage Hansen, Karl Aage Præst i kapitan zespołu Carlo Parola. Sezon 1951/52 był szczęśliwy dla piłkarzy Juve. W trakcie sezonu zdobyli scudetto i zajęli 3 miejsce w Pucharze Łacińskim. W sezonie 1945/55 Juventus zanotował spadek formy. Rozgrywki Serie A klub z Turynu zakończył na 7. miejscu. Do dymisji podał się prezydent Giovanni Agnelli. Przez rok klubem rządziła trójka: Craveri - Cravetto i Giustiniani. W 1955 roku prezydentem został Umberto Agnelli. Umberto Agnelli był najmłodszym prezydentem Juve w historii. W chwili objęcia tego stanowiska miał 22 lata. Początkowo jego kandydatura rozpoczęła słabszy okres w historii klubu. W sezonie 1955-1956 Juve zajęło 12. miejsce w Serie A, a sezon później 9. W sezonie 1957/58 do klubu dołączył Walijczyk John Charles. W tym sezonie piłkarze Juve zdobyli dziesiąte scudetto w historii i do loga klubu została dołączona pierwsza gwiazda. Na ataku grali wówczas John Charles, Omar Sivori i Giampiero Boniperti. Piłkarze ci byli nazywani magiczne trio. Od 1957 do 1961 zdobyli razem 235 goli. thumb|left|[[Fabio Capello]] Serie A 1958/59 piłkarze Juve zakończyli na 4. miejscu. Wygrali za to Puchar Włoch, pokonując w finale Inter 4-1. Sezon później piłkarze Starej Damy zdobyli pierwszy w historii dublet, czyli mistrzostwo i Puchar Włoch. W sezonie 1960/61 Juventus po raz kolejny zdobył scudetto, a Puchar Włoch zakończył na trzecim miejscu. W tym samym sezonie Omar Sivori zdobył Złotą Piłkę. W sezonie 1961/62 Juventus doszedł do 1/4 finału Pucharu Mistrzów, gdzie został wyeliminowany przez Real Madryt. Serie A 1961/62 piłkarze Juve zakończyli na 12. miejscu. W kolejnym sezonie Bianconeri zdobyli pierwsze międzynarodowe trofeum - Puchar Alpejski. W sezonie 1966-67 Juventus został spółką akcyjną. Kolejne scudetto piłkarze Juve zdobyli w tym samym sezonie. W tym udanym sezonie piłkarze Juve dotarli do 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch i do 1/4 finału Pucharu Mistrzów. Piłkarze Juve zakończyli rozgrywki Serie A 1967/68 na 3. miejscu. Sezon później na miejscu piątym. W tym samym sezonie do drużyny dołączył Niemiec Helmut Haller. W 1969 roku do zespołu dokończył Włoch Giuseppe Furino. 13 lipca 1971 nowym prezydentem został Giampiero Boniperti. W tym samym roku nowym trenerem został Čestmír Vycpálek. W tym czasie w zespole grali tacy zawodnicy jak: Roberto Bettega czy Fabio Capello. Mistrzostwo w 1973 roku Przed ostatnią kolejką Serie A Juventus wraz z SS Lazio miało po 43 punkty. Na pierwszym miejscu w tabeli był AC Milan. W ostatniej kolejce Juventus grał z AS Romą, AC Milan z Veroną a SS Lazio z Napoli. Piłkarze AC Milanu zmęczeni bojem w finale Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów, przegrały ze słabszą Veroną. W pojedynku SS Lazio - Napoli, rzymianie przegrali 1-0. Po tych meczach sytuacja w tabeli wyglądała następująco: 1 - AC Milan, 2 - Juventus i SS Lazio. Juventus miał jeszcze do rozegrania jeden mecz. Mecz decydujący o mistrzostwie Włoch: Juventus - AS Roma zakończył się wynikiem 2-1. Pierwszą bramkę dla Starej Damy zdobył José Altafini w 16 minucie. Wyrównał w 29 minucie Spadoni. Niekorzystny dla Juventusu remis utrzymywał się do 87 minuty. Golę na wagę zwycięstwa i scudetto zdobył w 87 minucie Antonello Cuccureddu. Drużyna Brady i Platiniego thumb|Liam Brady W 1980 roku z Arsenalu Londyn do Juventusu przeniósł się Liam Brady. Irlandczyk został następcą Fabio Capello. W czasie dwóch lat pobytu tego piłkarza w Juve, Stara Dama zdobyła dwa razy z rzędu scudetto (1980/81 i 1981/82). Po sprowadzeniu przez Juventus Michela Platiniego, Liam Brady opuścił klub. Europejskie sukcesy Pierwszy sukces na arenie międzynarodowej to zdobycie przez Juventus Pucharu UEFA w sezonie 1976/77. W latach 70. piłkarze Starej Damy zdobyli pięć razy scudetto, mimo dużej konkurencji innych klubów i aspiracji na arenie międzynarodowej. Największym sukcesem tego okresu jest zdobycie Pucharu Mistrzów w 1985 roku. Triumf ten nie był taki szczęśliwy, ponieważ przed meczem w zamieszkach zginęło 39 osób. Tragedia na Heysel [[Grafika:Amicizia.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Napis Amicizia (wł. przyjaźń) utworzony na trybunie The Kop przez kibiców Liverpoolu w 20 rocznicę wydarzeń na Heysel.]] Jednym z najtragiczniejszych momentów tamtych czasów, jeśli nie najtragiczniejszym, był finał Pucharu Mistrzów w roku 1985, kiedy naprzeciwko sobie stanęły drużyny Juventusu i Liverpoolu. To co zapowiadało się jako mecz marzeń skończyło się horrorem i przelaniem krwi. Rozwścieczeni kibice Liverpoolu rzucili się na kibiców Juventusu. W wyniku obrażeń i ścisku jaki zapanował wśród uciekających kibiców zginęło 39 fanów z Włoch. Tragedia na Heysel jest jedną z najczarniejszych kart w historii piłki nożnej. Wydarzenia te były emitowane na żywo przez wszystkie stacje telewizyjne, które wykupiły prawo do emisji tego meczu, w tym także przez Telewizję Polską. Zamieszki zaczęły się około godziny 19. Fani Liverpoolu bez problemu przedarli się przez małe ogrodzenie i zaatakowali kibiców Juventusu. Włoscy kibice zaczęli uciekać, tratując się nawzajem. Część osób została przygnieciona trzymetrową ścianą, która się zawaliła się pod naporem tłumu. Mimo to mecz rozegrano, a Juventus – z Michelem Platinim i Zbigniewem Bońkiem w składzie – wygrał z Liverpoolem 1:0 zdobywając po raz pierwszy Puchar Europy. Era Marcello Lippiego left|thumb|[[Marcello Lippi]] thumb|[[Alessandro Del Piero]] Rok 1994 to początek przewodnictwa wielkiej trójcy (Antonio Giraudo, Luciano Moggi i Roberto Bettega).W tym samym roku trenerem został Marcello Lippi. W sezonie 1994/95 Juventus zdobył pod wodzą Lippiego dublet (scudetto i Puchar Włoch). W zespole grali wówczas tacy zawodnicy jak: Ciro Ferrara, Roberto Baggio, Gianluca Vialli i Fabrizio Ravanelli. Alessandro Del Piero był wówczas zawodnikiem rezerwowym. Scudetto w sezonie 1994/95 Juventus przypieczętował Pucharem Mistrzów w 1996 roku. Przeciwnikiem Juventusu w finale był Ajax Amsterdam. Juventus wygrał po rzutach karnych, dzięki fenomenalnemu Angelo Peruzzi. Po sukcesie w Lidze Mistrzów Juventus zaczął budować solidną drużynę. Sprowadził do klubu: Zinédine Zidane, Filippo Inzaghi i Edgara Davidsa. Po sukcesie w 1996 roku Juve zdobyło jeszcze dwa razy scudetto i Superpuchar Europy. W 1997 i 1998 roku klub ponownie zagrał w finale Ligi Mistrzów, jednak lepsza okazała się Borussia Dortmund, a rok później Real Madryt. W 1998 ówczesny szkoleniowej AS Romy Zdenek Zeman przedstawił fałszywe oskarżenia lekarzy Juventusu, zarzucając im stosowanie dopingu wobec piłkarzy. Według Zdeneka Zemana miało się to stać w 1993 i 1998 roku. W 1999 roku nowym trenerem Juve został Carlo Ancelotti. Gdy trenerem był Carlo Ancelotti Juventus zdobył tylko Puchar Intertoto. W 2001 roku trenerem został ponownie Marcello Lippi i poprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa w Mistrzostwach Włoch. W sezonie 2001/2002 w Juve grali tacy piłkarze jak: David Trézéguet, Pavel Nedvěd czy Lilian Thuram. W sezonie 2002/2003 Marcello Lippi zdobył wraz z piłkarzami scudetto oraz doprowadził drużynę Juventusu do finału Ligi Mistrzów. W 2004 roku Lippi został zastąpiony przez Fabio Capello. Afera Calciopoli Pod koniec sezonu 2005/06 wyszła na jaw sprawa kontaktowania się z osobami odpowiedzialnymi za przydzielanie arbitrów na mecze ligowe przez przedstawicieli zarządów czołowych włoskich klubów - Juventusu, Milanu, Lazio oraz Fiorentiny i Interu (przy czym dwa ostatnie zespoły zostały uniewinnione) (tzw. Afera Calciopoli). Na podstawie wyroku, który zapadł 14 lipca 2006 roku, Juventus został zdegradowany do Serie B. Tym samym odebrane zostały mu również tytuły mistrzowskie wywalczone w sezonach 2004/2005 oraz 2005/2006, jak również prawo do występów w kolejnej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Jednocześnie klub przystąpić miał do rozgrywek Serie B z ujemnym dorobkiem 30 punktów. W związku z tym z klubu odeszli Fabio Cannavaro, Lilian Thuram, Gianluca Zambrotta, Patrick Vieira, Zlatan Ibrahimovic i Emerson. Jednak pozostanie w klubie zadeklarowaly żywe legendy klubu: Alessandro Del Piero, Mauro Camoranesi, Pavel Nedved, i Gianluigi Buffon. 25 lipca 2006 roku sąd apelacyjny włoskiej federacji piłkarskiej złagodził karę klubowi, odejmując 17 punktów w miejsce 30 na starcie kolejnego sezonu Serie B. 27 października 2006 Sąd Arbitrażowy złagodził karę do 9 karnych punktów. Sezon 2006/07 - pobyt w Serie B W czasie afery Calciopoli z Juventusu odeszło wielu piłkarzy. Braki kadrowe Juventus musiał uzupełnić młodzieżą i zawodnikami rezerwowymi. Zostali wówczas wykreowani tacy zawodnicy jak: Federico Balzaretti, Claudio Marchisio, Raffaele Palladino, Orlando Urbano czy Valeri Bojinov. W zespole pozostał Alessandro Del Piero i nie krytykował tych którzy opuścili klub. Mimo olbrzymiego ciosu jaki otrzymał klub w wyniku afery Calciopoli, od początku celem był powrót do Serie A. W pierwszym spotkaniu w Serie B Juventus zremisował z Rimini F.C. 1-1. 25 listopada 2006 po wygranym meczu z US Lecce Juventus został liderem tabeli. 15 grudnia 2006 klubem wstrząsnęła wielka tragedia. W basenie ośrodka szkoleniowego utopili się Alessio Ferramosca i Riccardo Neri. Z powodu tragicznej śmierci tych dwóch 17-latków, został odwołany mecz Juventus - Cesena. Powrót do Serie A 19 maja 2007 roku, na trzy kolejki przed końcem rozgrywek, Juventus zapewnił sobie bezpośredni awans do Serie A. Po wyjazdowej wygranej z AC Arezzo (5-1) turyńczycy mieli 8 punktów przewagi nad drugim Genoa CFC oraz 10 nad trzecim SSC Napoli, co dało im pewne pierwsze miejsce, premiowane promocją do najwyższej klasy rozgrywkowej bez udziału w barażach. Po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego zawodnicy "Starej Damy" założyli różowe koszulki z napisem "B...astA" (litera B przekreślona; basta po włosku znaczy dosyć). Po powrocie do Serie A w sezonie 2007-08 trenerem został Claudio RanieriRanieri appointed Juventus coach Sezon 2007/08 Juventus zakończył na trzeciej pozycji tuż za Interem i Romą, a przed Fiorentiną. W klasyfikacji strzelców wygrało dwóch graczy Juventusu: Alessandro Del Piero (21 bramek) i David Trezeguet (20 bramek). pozycja ta dała możliwość grania ponownie klubu w Lidze Mistrzów. Obecny sezon thumb|Piłkarze [[Juve przygotowujący się do sezonu 2008/09]] Sezon 2008/2009 dla piłkarzy Juve rozpoczął się 5 lipca. Do 16 lipca piłkarze przebywali w w Pinzolo (prowincja Trento). W tym czasie rozegrali dwa sparingi. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem była Mezzocorona, drugim Piacenza. Pierwszym oficjalnym meczem był bój o fazę grupową Ligi Mistrzów z Artmedią Pertżalką, zakończony pewny zwycięstwem 4:0. Po meczu z Artmedią Juventus zdobył Trofeo Birra Moretti. Ostatnim meczem sparingowym w sezonie przygotowawczym był mecz z Primaverą zakończony wynikiem 8:0. Inauguracja Serie A nie zakończyła się dla Juventusu szczęśliwie. Po dobrym meczu i prowadzeniu do 89 minuty 0-1, ACF Fiorentina zremisowała mecz. Po 2-tygodniowej przerwie spowodowanej meczami reprezentacji Włoch, Juventus zagrał kolejny mecz Serie A z Udinese. Gola na wagę zwycięstwa 1-0 zdobył Amauri. 17 września Juventus rozegrał mecz w Lidze Mistrzów z Zenitem Sankt Petersburg zakończony wynikiem 1-0 dla Juve. Po dobrych występach drużyny Bianconeri, nastąpił mały kryzys: Trezeguet był zmuszony do poddania się operacji obydwu kolan, na Sardynii Gigi Buffon również odniósł kontuzję. W czasie słabszego okresu Juve odniosło trzy remisy (z Calcio Catania, Sampdorią i BATE Borsysów), oraz dwie porażki (z Napoli i Palermo). 21 października Juve wygrało mecz z Realem. Wynik otworzył już w 5 minucie Del Piero, pokonując Casillasa pięknym strzałem. W 49 minucie Amauri pokonał go po raz drugi. Jak widać Juve w trudnych chwilach potrafi się zmobilizować. Po zwycięstwie Juve się odrodziło. Pięć dni później w derbach Turynu padł wynik 1-0 dla Juve. Kolejnym rywalem Juve była Bologna. W meczu z Bologną Pavel Nedved wziął ciężar gry wziął na swoje barki i strzelił w tym meczu dwa gole. Kolejną pozytywną wiadomością było podpisanie kontraktu z Giovinco do 2013 rokuhttp://www.pilka.pl/giovinco-w-turynie-do-2013-roku Giovinco w Turynie do 2013 roku thumb|[[Alessandro Del Piero - najlepszy strzelec goli dla Juve w Lidze Mistrzów 2008-2009|left]] Kolejnymi pokonanymi przeciwnikami byli: AS Roma 2-0, Real Madryt 2-0, Chievo Werona 2-0 i Genoa 4-1. Zwycięska passa zakończyła się 22 listopada po meczu z Interem przegranym 1-0. Awans do 1/8 finału LM Juve miało już załatwione więc piłkarze mogli spokojnie podejść do meczu z Zenitem. Mecz zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. W kolejnym meczu w Serie A Juve pokonało pewnie Reggine 4-0. Fazę grupową Juventus zakończył bezbramkowym remisem z BATE 0-0 i awansem z I miejsca do 1/8 finału. W 16 kolejce Serie A, na własnym stadionie Juve podejmowało AC Milan. Po doskonałym meczu padł wynik 4-0 dla Starej Damy. Ostatnim meczem w 2008 roku był mecz z Atalantą zakończony zwycięstwem piłkarzy Juve 3-1. Rok 2009 piłkarze Starej Damy rozpoczęli sparingiem z AS Monaco, który wygrała drużyna z Księstwa Monako po rzutach karnych 5-6. Pierwszym oficjalnym meczem w nowym roku był pojedynek z Sieną zakończony zwycięstwem Juve 1-0. Batalia o Puchar Włoch rozpoczęła się meczem z Katanią, wygranych przez piłkarzy Starej Damy 3-0. W kolejnych meczach piłkarze Juve nie grali tak jak pod koniec tamtego roku. Zaczęły się porażki ze słabszymi drużynami np. z Udinese 2-1 i Cagliari. 4 lutego został rozegrany mecz 1/4 finału Pucharu Włoch. Mecz ten zakończył się zwycięstwem piłkarzy Juve dopiero po rzutach karnych. W 24 kolejce Serie A Stara Dama rozegrała fantastyczny mecz z Sampdorią, a w szczególności Pavel Nedved. Niestety mecz zakończył się remisem 1-1. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem Juve w walce o scudetto było Palermo. Do składu wrócił David Trezeguet i zdobył gola. Ostatecznie spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 2-0 dla Juve. thumb|''Bianconeri'' przed meczem Ligi Mistrzów 2008-2009 25 lutego Bianconeri wrócili do batalię o Puchar Ligi Mistrzów. Po słabych pierwszych minutach padł gol dla Chelsea. Do 90 minuty wynik się nie zmienił. Po porażce z Chelsea, kolejnym rywalem Juve (w Serie A było Napoli. Po dobrym meczu i ciekawej bramce Claudio Marchisio, spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 1-0. 3 marca Bianconeri zagrali w 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch z SS Lazio. Po dobrym mecz Juve (pierwsi zdobyli prowadzenie) i po pomyłkach sędziów mecz zakończył się niekorzystnym wynikiem 2-1 dla Lazio. Cztery dni później odbyły się Derby Turynu po raz kolejne zwycięskie dla Juve. Kolejny meczem piłkarzy Starej Damy był arcyważny rewanżowy mecz z Chelsea. W ten mecz zaangażowali się wszyscy piłkarze Juve. W 13 minucie Pavel Nedved został kontuzjowany i musiał opuścić boisko. Mecz ostatecznie zakończył się remisem 2-2. To był ostatni mecz piłkarzy Juve w tej edycji Champions League. Po odpadnięciu z rozgrywek Champions League Juventus w bardzo dobrym stylu pokonał kolejno: Bolognę FC i AS Romę. Po tych dwóch wspaniałym meczach, szanse na scudetto wzrosły. Po serii wspaniałych spotkań w drużynie z Turynu nastąpił kryzys. W trzech kolejnych spotkaniach zdobyli tylko 2 punkty (na 9 możliwych). Pierwszym potknięciem był mecz z Chievo Werona zakończony remisem w końcówce. Kolejny mecz to porażka z Genuą 2-3. 18 kwietnia 2009 odbyły się długo oczekiwane Derby d'Italia. Juventus po dobrej pierwszej połowie i drugiej słabszej zremisował 1-1. Bramkę dla Juve zdobył w 90. uderzeniem głową Zdenek Grygera. W meczu Milan - Torino, AC Milan wygrał 5-1 i zepchnął drużynę Juve na trzecie miejsce. Sezon po sezonie |} Kategoria:Drużyna Juventusu Turyn